


Stand by Me

by JoshNeku



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 04:09:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9802040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoshNeku/pseuds/JoshNeku
Summary: Noctis was expected to major in business so he could succeed his father one day. Too bad he didn't want to do that. And too bad Mr. Scientia and Mr. Amicitia looked so good together. They were practically begging to be set up. Promptis. Gladnis. LunaNyx. ArdynRavus. T to be safe.





	

**Author's Note:**

> All right my first Final Fantasy XV story! Wow!
> 
> So it's pretty much an AU if you couldn't already tell. Noctis will probably still have the last name of Caelum, but not the middle name of Lucis since he isn't a prince in this one.
> 
> I don't own FFXV or it's characters ):
> 
> Please Read and Review. :3

The alarm started ringing in its shrill voice, waking Noctis from his slumber. He grumbled, blindly reaching out for the alarm clock.

When his fingers touched it, Noctis slammed the snooze button before shoving the clock on the floor for good measure.

He snuggled back down in his bed, ready to go back to sleep and resume his dream about fishing.

Before he could get into a deep sleep, there was a knock at Noctis's door.

"Noctis, wake up," Cor's voice sounded from the other side of the closed door. "It is your first day of college and I won't have you being late. Regis would kill me."

Cor was Noctis's babysitter—at least to Noctis. Cor watched over Noctis and took care of him. He drove Noctis to school and he fed him; if Cor didn't make food for him, the eighteen-year-old would just eat cup noodles and Pop Tarts every day.

Noctis clung to his pillow stubbornly as he heard Cor walk back into the kitchen. He stayed like that for several minutes before he sighed, releasing the pillow and sitting up.

If Noctis didn't get up willingly, Cor would probably just drag him out of bed.

Running a hand through his black hair, Noctis yawned before stretching his arms above his head with a groan.

He got out of bed and made his say to the bathroom that was in his room so he could take a shower.

After he had gotten bathed and dressed in his school uniform, Noctis left his room and made his way to the kitchen.

Noctis's apartment wasn't small by any means. It was large and near the top of the apartment building so Noctis could see the sprawling city of Insomnia and all its citizens below. In the distance Noctis had a perfect view of the castle where King Nilein resided.

The country of Lucis was a peaceful place. They had tense relations with the empire of Niflheim, but it was still a friendly tie.

Noctis never liked Niflheim, especially Emperor Ledolas. The guy gave off bad vibes. But Niflheim didn't encroach on Lucis without the King's permission and no wars had been declared so Noctis couldn't complain.

Cor was in the kitchen, making breakfast.

As Noctis sat at the kitchen counter he saw that it appeared to be waffles.

Cor was in his mid-forties with short brown hair and light blue eyes. He was dressed in black trousers and a black collared jacket over an off-white dress shirt. Cor was an old friend of Regis's, way before he had become the CEO of the country's most popular coffee, Ebony.

Regis had asked Cor to watch over his son and take care of him. Art least, that's what Noctis figured.

Cor was nice enough. He was stern with Noctis at times but offered advice when needed.

Noctis like him. He at least made decent food.

Cor set a plate of waffles in front of Noctis. The two waffles were drenched in syrup and had thinly sliced strawberries on top.

"Eat up, kid."

Noctis smiled slightly, cutting into the waffles. He started eating, not failing to notice that Cor was watching him while he drank some coffee.

Noctis noticed with mild annoyance that it was Ebony coffee.

He had tasted Ebony once, just to see what all the fuss was about. It tasted sickeningly sweet, like melted toffee and espresso. It had been disgusting.

Noctis wasn't sure why people liked it.

"Got any plans for a major yet?" Cor asked to break the silence.

Noctis stopped eating, a speared slice of waffle close to his mouth.

Well, yes. He had thought about it but it wasn't the major his dad wanted. Regis wanted Noctis to major in business so one day he could take over the business. But that wasn't what Noctis wanted.

Cor set down his coffee mug just as Noctis set down his fork. "Spill it, kid. You're not going into business, are you?"

Noctis shook his head, frowning a bit as he steepled his fingers. Tapping them a few times, he sighed. "I want to be a vet."

Cor nodded slowly, taking a sip from his coffee. "I see…."

"I like animals."

"I know you do, Noct. Your father will be disappointed, you know."

Noctis groaned, stretching his arms out on the counter as he set his chin down. "Don't remind me…"

"If you're done with breakfast, we should be going."

Noctis nodded as he straightened before sliding down from the chair.

As he gathered his backpack, Cor dumped the remaining waffles in the disposal before rinsing off the plate.

* * *

A block away from the university, Cor dropped Noctis off as he had done for the past few years.

Noctis had begun the ritual after a slimy reporter by the name of Dino began to hang around the school's entrance, waiting to get a scoop on Ebony coffee's CEO's son. After the first few times, Noctis had asked Cor to drop him off a block away with that much distance, Noctis could make sure Dino wasn't waiting for him.

Once the Regalia had driven off and Noctis looked to make sure the entrance to the university didn't have a certain reporter, Noctis turned the corner and made his way to school.

There was a slap on his shoulder as a cheerful voice greeted, "Hey, Noct!"

Noctis smiled a bit as he recognized Prompto's voice. "Hey, Prompto."

Prompto was Noctis's friend. They had been friends since middle school, but Noctis had met Prompto in elementary. Noctis had recognized the boy even though he had lost weight; Noctis figured it was because Prompto always had a yellow sweatband on his right wrist.

He also had windswept blond hair and blue eyes. Freckles covered his face like constellations. Noctis noticed that the freckles got lighter or darker depending on the season.

In the summer when they wore short-sleeved uniforms, Prompto wore a black handkerchief around his right upper arm. Noctis never questioned why, figuring that it was an embarrassing tattoo.

"Hey…Noct!"

"Huh?" Noctis glanced at Prompto only to blink when he heard a click.

Prompto grinned as he looked at the picture he had just taken. "Oh, love the lighting."

"You're such a nerd," Noctis chuckled.

Prompto slipped his camera into his pocket before throwing his arm around Noctis's shoulder. "So, excited for your first day of college?"

"Yeah, I suppose."

"I know; I'm vibrating with excitement!"

"Vibrate any harder and you'll go into space."

Prompto laughed, leaning his full weight against Noctis. "I'll make sure to take you with me. We'll be bros in space!"

Noctis snorted, shaking his head. "Nerd."

Prompto grinned widely, taking his weight off Noctis as he began to walk beside him.

As they neared the entrance to the school, Noctis noticed that Luna and Iris were already waiting for them.

Luna raised a hand when she spotted Noctis and Prompto while Iris waved excitedly.

Noctis raised a hand in return, smiling faintly. Prompto was returning Iris's excited waving, shouting, "Hey, Luna! Hey, Iris!"

Luna had her pale blonde hair up in a ponytail as she usually did though her bangs were still swept to the left. Her eyes were a pretty blue, the school uniform she had on causing them to stand out a bit more.

Luna had been a childhood friend of Noctis's due to her father being a CEO of Tenebrae Sweets which had merged with Ebony coffee years ago.

Luna had two dogs named Pryna and Umbra. They were friendly and cute. Umbra had dark fur while Pryna had white.

Iris's hair was short and dark brown. Her eyes were brown as well though they weren't as dark as her hair. With her uniform she had on a black choker and a necklace with a black round pendant.

Iris had been friends with the trio only since high school. She was fun to hang around and always indulged in Prompto's need to take photos. Sometimes she would even take pictures of Prompto, though he was always embarrassed at the idea of being in a photo.

Prompto loved selfies though so Noctis never understood why there was a difference in the blond's attitude when it came to being a subject for photos.

"Aren't you guys excited?" Iris asked, bouncing on the balls of her feet.

Prompto nodded. "Yeah!"

"We should see if we have some classes together," Luna suggested.

They all pulled out their schedules, holding them beside each other to compare.

"Looks like we have science, physical education, and history together," Luna said.

"We also have lunch together too!" Iris said eagerly.

"I thought we got rid of P.E. in high school," Prompto muttered.

"Probably a freshman thing," Noctis said, shrugging.

A bell chimed.

"Sounds like we should get going," Luna said.

"See you all in second period!" Prompto yelled as he ran off.

Noctis rolled his eyes, smiling a bit as he, Luna and Iris split up to go to their first period classes.

* * *

The group converged together during second period, choosing to sit together at a lab table.

Prompto showed off photos he had taken, especially of Cindy.

Noctis bit his lip, ignoring the twisting of his gut.

He remembered Cindy; they had met in high school. Promtpo was enamored with her though she was oblivious to it. She loved working with anything mechanical and said she wanted to be a mechanic when she grew up. Noctis hadn't expected to meet her again in college.

While they waited for class to start, Prompto snapped a few pictures of the teacher who had written his name up on the blackboard.

Ignis Scientia had on a purple and black patterned dress shirt underneath a black suit and shiny black shoes with red soles. His light brown hair was short and swept up at the front of his hairline. A pair of glasses sat on the bridge of his nose, over his green eyes.

The second class was scheduled to start, Ignis was already writing on the board and announcing what the class would be doing that day. He expected everyone to take thorough notes.

* * *

P.E. was before lunch which annoyed Noctis but he supposed the exercise would help work up an appetite. Iris was bouncing around excitedly but she stopped when she saw someone and squealed. Noctis covered his ears in annoyance while Prompto almost dropped his phone in surprise at the sudden noise.

"Gladio!"

Gladio was a tall man with a large build. He had on black pants with a chain attached to his belt and a short-sleeved open black jacket with no shirt underneath; a necklace hung around his neck. His brown hair was long and shaved at the sides. Gladio's eyes were an amber color with a long vertical scar going down his left eyes. An intricate tattoo of some sort of bird of prey covered both bath of his arms with its wings.

He was a pretty imposing man but the way he smiled when he saw Iris running toward him showed that his personality was gentle.

"Hey, there squirt." Gladio picked Iris up easily, setting her on his shoulder. "Lucky you being in my class."

Iris giggled before gesturing to the others. "Gladio, these are my friends, Noctis, Luna and Prompto."

Gladio looked at the three, grinning. "I've heard all about you guys from her. I'm Gladio Amicitia. Though I already know who you are, Noctis."

"Huh?" Noctis asked, confused. If iris had talked about them of course Gladio knew who they were.

"I mean, who your father is, kid. Don't worry though; I won't tell anyone."

"Iris!" Noctis hissed. "How could you tell him?"

"I didn't!" Iris protested, waving her hands.

"She didn't," Gladio said as he set his sister back on the ground. "My father Clarus is the head of security for Regis."

"Oh."

OH. Now Noctis knew why Amicitia sounded so familiar to him.

* * *

After P.E. Noctis ran to the cafeteria, racing Prompto who was just as hungry as he was. Iris and Luna followed at a slower pace with Gladio beside them. For some reason he had decided to join them for lunch. Noctis didn't mind. Gladio seemed like a nice guy.

* * *

History class was the final class of the day and Noctis was relieved to be so close to going home. His relief however turned to dread as soon as he entered the classroom.

"Oh, great," Noctis muttered when he saws the teacher scribbling on the board.

Ardyn was in his mid-thirties with red-violet hair and amber eyes. Ardyn dressed a bit eccentrically, wearing a long, black jacket that had a white and gray trim with matching trousers. He wore a red scarf around his neck and a black fedora on his head.

"What?" Prompto asked as Noctis made his way to the back of the class. "Do you know him?"

"That's my uncle," Noctis groaned, slinking down a bit in his seat.

"You never told me you had an uncle," Prompto said as he sat down next to Noctis.

"Because you're my friend and I like you."

Ardyn was a strange creature and an even stranger uncle. He and Regis had a tense relationship though Noctis didn't know why. Noctis hadn't told his friends that he had an uncle because he didn't want to scare them off.

As class started, Ardyn didn't appear to notice that Noctis was there. If he did, he didn't say anything.

Noctis didn't know whether to be grateful or wary.

* * *

Once school was let out, Noctis started walking home with Luna and Prompto. Iris was staying after school for her sewing club.

"You guys doing homework once you get home?" Luna asked.

"Probably." Noctis shrugged noncommittally.

"I'm probably gonna play some King's Knight then do homework," Prompto said.

"Text me when you start and we can play together," Noctis said, bumping his elbow into Promtpo's arm.

"You got it!"

"Hey, you three!"

The three stopped, looking behind them to see Gladio running up to them.

"Mr. Amicitia?" Luna asked. "What is it?"

"You guys in a club yet?"

All three looked at each other before they shook their heads simultaneously.

"Planning on one?"

"Not really," Noctis said.

"Yeah." Prompto shrugged.

"How about if you three join my Monster Hunter club?" Gladio asked, grinning.

"Hunting monsters?" Prompto asked, scratching his cheek. "I dunno. Isn't that dangerous?"

"You have me as your leader," Gladio said. "I've been a hunter for a while."

"Sounds fun to me." Noctis shrugged.

"Interesting too." Luna nodded, smiling.

Promtp sighed, still looking unsure. "Well...all right."

"Awesome." Gladio grinned. "Then this weekend I'll test your guy's mettle."


End file.
